The subject matter described herein relates generally to wind turbines and, more particularly, to rotor blades for use with a wind turbine.
At least some known wind turbine rotor blades include two blade shell portions of fiber reinforced polymer. The blade shell portions are molded and then coupled together along cooperating edges using a suitable adhesive material. The blade shell portions typically include panel walls that are made using suitable, evenly distributed fibers, fiber bundles, or mats of fibers layered in a mold part. However, the panel walls are relatively light and have only low rigidity. Therefore, a stiffness and a rigidity, as well as a buckling strength, of the panel walls may not withstand the loads and forces exerted on the rotor blade during operation. To increase the strength of the rotor blade, the blade shell portions are reinforced with sparcaps laminated to the inner surface of the blade shell portions. At least some known rotor blades include shear webs extending between the two blade shell portions connecting the sparcaps. Typically, the sparcaps and shear web extend substantially along a longitudinal length of the rotor blade.
At least some known rotor blades include blade sections that are formed from a single mold. The complete length of each blade section is formed as a unitary structure and then coupled together with a bonding material. In at least some known rotor blades, failure of the rotor blades has occurred within the bonded areas of the rotor blade. Further, with a continuously increasing length of wind turbine rotor blades in recent years, transportation and repair requirements are a major concern in the design of the rotor blade. In addition, at least some known rotor blades include a root portion that includes a circular cross-section area to facilitate connecting the rotor blade to the hub, thus reducing a length of airfoil shape along the length of the rotor blade.